


Receiving the Mark of the Masters

by iceepsy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempted Worldbuilding, Gen, Implied Gulava near the end, and a look into Ava's character and interactions with the others, but it can be read as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceepsy/pseuds/iceepsy
Summary: The mask is a symbol that represents your growth as a keyblade wielder. Ava centric.





	Receiving the Mark of the Masters

Ava had always known that receiving the master’s mask was a pride and should be honored as such but when Ira turned to face the others, she couldn’t help but see into the eyes of a stranger. Much of human interaction is through expressions of the eyes and though Ira was the same cordial, direct (and rather awkward if she were to be frank) man she’s come to known during her time as training as an apprentice, it was hard to make the same connection to the unicorn-masked man whose golden eyes lay unblinking.

Tearing her eyes off the recently promoted master, Ava wondered if Invi, who spent the most time with Ira, felt the same way. If she had, she made such no indicated expressions. Next to her, it was clear Aced felt torn by pride for the other foreteller based on his loud, boisterous claps but also jealousy since he had often boasted about being the first to receive his mask. Ava briefly mused if the only reason the Master promoted Ira first was to get a rise out of Aced. Shaking her head, she wouldn’t have been surprised if that were the case. Gula had on his usual air of indifference but when Ava caught his eye, he quickly averted his gaze, looking guilty. She made a mental note to ask him later. 

Luxu showed up late to the ceremony, out of breath, and wearing a copy of the Master’s robes. He clapped boisterously to make up for his tardiness.

* * *

 

The shock of Ira’s mask had not worn off by the time Invi and Aced received theirs - which is to say - the eldest of the foretellers acquired theirs the following week. Standing in the same spot where his friends were the week prior, even in his mask, Ira give the tiniest smile at his oldest friends. Ava speculated he must have felt uncomfortable being the only one wearing his (intimidating) mask. During the prior week, Ira kept to himself and seemed to attempt to paint himself into the wall, which would have been funny had his mask not been so ornate. It was comforting seeing Ira so happy now and Ava thinks she could make due as there other ways to see expressions. 

It was easier the second and third time; Invi still spoke little and Aced still was as animated as before. She never did get an answer out of Gula.

* * *

 

Finally, it is her’s and Gula’s turn. The night before the ceremony, Ava remains restless; she finds herself wandering to the top of the clock tower in contemplation. Naturally, Gula finds her and they sit on the roof, looking to the stars. Finally, her friend speaks, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, “Remember, back then, when you cornered me after Ira’s promotion?”

Ava looks to the other confused, “Yes, but what of it?” Gula is not usually this contemplative.

He takes in a deep breath before replying, “I was thinking how eventually, we’d have to also wear masks…and I’d miss seeing you. “ He then tacks on quickly, “Not that I won’t be seeing you after but like seeing your face, your eyes.”

That’s bold, even for Gula; he’s blushing and looking away from her. Oh. And Ava bursts out laughing. Surprised by the sudden sound, Gula jumps, nearly losing his footing on the precarious roof shingles. He bristles, “What the heck, Ava?”

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologizes between laughs, “I didn’t mean to sound callous.” She’ll follow her heart as well then; it’s her last night to do it so freely. Ava takes Gula’s hand, entwining their fingers. He’s as red as a tomato and Ava can’t help but smile. “I was just thinking the same thing. But it’ll be ok; I’ll still be Ava just how you’ll still be Gula.”

* * *

 

Ava steps onto the platform with her best friend to accept her mask, proof that she’s finally a master. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rough headcanon timeline:  
> Ira got his mask when Ava was 12  
> Ava and Gula got their masks at 15 and 16 respectively


End file.
